Swan Queen Problems
by frankthedoor
Summary: Emma never thought about running, and now that she's considered it, Regina is upset. There has to be a way she can get Regina back.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Once Upon a Time characters don't belong to me**

As the day goes by, Emma sits in her office, bored as fuck. She's almost asleep, when she hears a pounding on the door. In comes Regina, fuming as usual.

"What now?" Emma groans.

"What do you think? Gold and his dumb ass comments!"

"He's just being... well, him. You need to get over it. It's taking over your life."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Regina growls as she gives her girlfriend the death stare.

"It means that I'm sick of not seeing you smile. I want you to be happy, I really do, and being pissed at Gold when he's just going through a hard time is not gonna help."

"Well thanks for the help," Regina says as she storms out.

Emma runs after her, "Wait, Regina!"

"No! No more waiting, Emma! I just want someone to understand!"

"I can't understand if you don't let me," Emma says calmly.

"Gold... he... he said... things about us..."

"Like what?"

"That you're a runner and that eventually you'll leave me just like everyone else. He's the only one who really understands me, Belle left him, in the pouring rain, and he says that's what you're gonna do to me."

Emma just stands in the middle of the street. Gold is right, she is a runner, but she wouldn't run from Regina, would she?

"Well say _something_," Regina growls.

"I... Do you want the truth, or the lie?"

Regina's eyes fill with tears as she turns to walk away. "I never thought about it until now," Emma says.

"But now you're going to."

"Who said I was? I'm sorry, I was thinking, I was confused."

"Then stay that way... and don't bother telling me when you figure it out. I don't want you anymore."

"Regina, I'm not gonna leave you."

"Then I'm leaving you."

The words struck Emma right where it hurt the most- the heart. A few months ago, when she started to have feelings for Regina, she blocked them out for a reason, she knew she would just screw it up. "You fucking idiot," she says to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

The one time she can actually love, she's hurt. _I__just__want__to__be__happy__._

"Regina?"

"What?" Regina says as she wipes the tears away from her eyes.

"Is everything okay between you and my daughter?" Snow asks.

"She ran... well, she thought about it. Why are you asking me?"

"I figured eventually we'd have to forgive each other for what we did to one another. I just didn't know how, and then Emma called me, crying about how she was so... oh I probably shouldn't tell you."

"No, please do."

"I can't, it's Emma's job to tell you how she feels."

"True, but I don't want to hear it. I'm sorry, Snow, but your daughter isn't exactly... _perfect__._"

"Nobody is, not you, not her, not me, Regina. We all make mistakes, and it's okay to get hurt sometimes, and it's okay to forgive, too."

"I don't want to forgive her."

"We both know that's not true... I have to go, but if you want to talk, just call me, okay?

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll need to."

"What did she say?" Emma asks as soon as she sees her mother.

"Emma, I went to talk to her as a friend, not for you... but she's put up a wall."

"I figured," Emma sighs.

"Where are you going?" Snow asks as her daughter starts to walk away.

"You'll find out soon."


	3. Chapter 3

"So how much is it?" Emma asks.

"I told her you would run, but I didn't think you'd go back being this serious," Mr. Gold says.

"Just how much is it, Gold?" Emma snaps.

"Five hundred."

"I'll take it."

"Do you even have that money? You wouldn't want to say you have something when you don't, just like you said you loved Regina, but that wasn't true, was it? You never really did, and she never really loved you, either. Haha, what a perfect match!"

"Shut the _fuck_up, before I arrest you."

"For what?"

"Mmmm... littering. There's a ton of garbage in front of your shop."

"That's not mine!"

"But it's on your property, and the other day I saw you litter."

"Fine... fine, I'll stop. I just... miss Belle, is all."

"I know, now give me the ring."

"Are you sure about this? I mean, she _is_Regina, the evil queen. She _did_kill her own father, and she's just a flat out bitch."

"I'm sure, Gold, and she's not a bitch, just a little unhappy."

"Okay, but if she kills you or something, don't come back and haunt me."

"She's not evil anymore."

As soon as Emma walks out of the shop, her father comes up to her. "Why were you in there?"

"I was... buying something."

"What?"

"I... I'm gonna propose to Regina."

"... Oh, ok... That's cool, I guess. Didn't you guys break up?"

"Well, yeah, because of my stupidity."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that?! Yes, I'm sure!"

"Okay, okay. I'm just looking out for you... She _is_evil."

"_Used_to be. Not anymore. I made her promise me she wouldn't go back to the old her."

"Alright."

"Mom!" Henry calls after Emma.

"What?"

"The other mom is... she... she won't wake up! Help her!"

Emma rushes over to her ex's house, to find her unconscious on her bed, with a bottle of pills on the counter in the bathroom. "Regina! Regina, wake up!"

"Mmmm... what?"

"Did you take those pills?"

"Ugh, it's you, and no. Well I took one, my head hurt."

"Whew, you had me worried."

"Why would you worry about me? You ran."

"No, I hesitated. _You_ran... and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have had to think about whether I loved you or not, I already knew it was true, which is why," Emma gets down on one knee.

"What exactly _are_you doing, Ms. Swan?"

"Will you marry me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Regina just sits in her bed for awhile, bewildered by the question her ex girlfriend has just asked.

"I... I..." she stutters.

_What__the__fuck_ she thinks. Instantly all the memories of Daniel come back... but just because she lost him doesn't mean she'll lose Emma, too, right?

"Yes... Yes!" she exclaims.

In the corner, Henry is grinning. "You knew she was just sleeping didn't you?" Emma laughs.

"I saw the ring, and I knew what I had to do."

The newly engaged girls decide to go out, and look at the stars. "You know, I would have never run. You're too... amazing."

"I was scared that you would, so I put up the wall."

"Well, it's over now, and I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us," Emma says as she kisses Regina.

"What are you planning now, Ms. Swan?" Regina says with smile.

"I think you know," Emma says as she starts to unzip Regina's dress.


End file.
